


The Love That Resides Within: When Love Overflows.

by IAmTheUberWriter (MedHeadsUnite), MedHeadsUnite



Series: From Liars To Lovers. [4]
Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22568395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedHeadsUnite/pseuds/IAmTheUberWriter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedHeadsUnite/pseuds/MedHeadsUnite
Relationships: Charlotte DiLaurentis/Melissa Hastings
Series: From Liars To Lovers. [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/750783
Kudos: 2





	1. When Love Overflows

She's running back and forth between her lodging and the hotel that she's staging the proposal at.

She's pissed off that she can't set things up on top of the Eiffel Tower but she understands.

Safety first.

So She's not frantic, but she's firing off texts to Jessica and Veronica, who have finally arrived.

"Mrs. DiLaurentis, I know in my heart it's over, she's it for me," she says earlier that morning over breakfast, "I'm sorry about the fact that."

Jessica isn't being rude, but she interjects, "Ken was really upset that he couldn't be here, Jason too."

"I'm just wondering what took so damn long for you two to quit doing the waltz around one another," Veronica grins.

"The waltz, mother? Really?" Melissa shakes her head, her lips curving up into an amused smile.

"She has a point my dear," Jessica smiles softly.

"I know, she does, it's just hard to explain why this is happening so fast," Melissa blushes softly, "I just know that there's no one else. I've tried dating, but no one clicked."

"Or maybe you didn't want anyone else," Spencer plops down next to her, Alison beaming from Melissa's right side.

"Thanks for coming you guys. It really does mean a lot," Melissa smiles.

"Like she wants to be anywhere else right now," Emily retorted with a grin.

"Oh, I can think of ONE place," Ali wiggles her brows with a grin.

"Wha-- no," Melissa shakes her head, "You're my damn sister Alison!"

"Not until you replace this ring with a wedding band," Ali swoons at Emily.

Emily teeters back and forth on the balls of her feet, whistling not-so innocently.


	2. Strolling Down The Champs Elysees.

The wedding party arrived later that morning, and they immediately went shopping.

Jason sighed, "The things I do for you two."

"I know you're not too fond of ties," Melissa nods, "But thank you. You do know you'll be able to go a bit more casual after we finish with photos?"

"I think we all appreciate that," Toby nods.

Eric agrees, "Although I'm so used to wearing ties and formal outfits that it doesn't really bother me too much."

Meanwhile, the tailor had the girls and their dresses, "That was quick," Spencer mused.

"Never mess with Jessica," Veronica shuddered, "She doesn't mess around!"

"Never have, never will," Jessica calls out.

"Melissa has an appointment tomorrow by the way," Jessica walks over, handing Veronica a card.

"Noted," Veronica places it in her wallet, "Thank you. Ali, you and Emily may head out."

"We have art to see," Alison grins, "I never knew how much of an art lover she was until yesterday."

"Hey now, I happen to be quite cultured, blame my friendship with Spencer," Emily jokes.

Ali giggles, "See you later everyone. Come on Em."

"Au revoir," Emily waves, heading out with Alison.

Spencer yawns softly, "I'm exhausted."

"I'll call the driver," Jessica nods.

An hour later, everyone was passed out in their beds.

Melissa meanwhile, was getting dressed after a nap.

"Babe," Charlotte whines.

"Wear flats, trust me."

So on went the blonde's slip ons.

"Where are we going?" Charlotte pouts.

"Will you just stop?" Melissa laughs, "You and your distaste and aversion to being surprised."

"I- I've never been a fan of surprises because they don't- it never ends well."

"Hey, take a leap of faith with me beautiful, okay? You have nothing to fear, I'm here."

Charlotte giggled at the rhyme, "You're right."


	3. Underneath It All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melissa knew in her heart that forever was imminent.
> 
> Now comes the proposal.

She figures, when they keep her from going up top to set up yet again, why not make do with going below the tower?

Well, that idea was nixed too, so of course, she'd had a backup plan for her backup plan. She beams at the blonde, her body curving around to pull her close, "I can't wait to share this moment with you."

She beams even brighter, sprinting ahead of Charlotte with a grin.

"Mel?" the blonde's confused, "Melissa!" she groans.

She'd disappeared to the other side of the tower, where Peter had swooped her up in a small cart.

Spencer and Emily appear, right on time, "Charlotte!"

She stops in shock, "Spence? Em? What's going on here?"

They grin, "Come on over here for a second," Emily smiles brightly.

Spencer had poured the champagne from a bottle that Melissa was holding in her hands on the cart, and she smiled as she held the plastic flutes in her hands, holding one out to the woman who was about to become her sister in law.

Charlotte grins, taking it, "Big news?"

"Come with us," Emily smiles.

As they strolled merrily down the Champs Élysées, Ali, peeking out, caught the older blonde's eye, "Hey! Here!"

Charlotte's eyes widened as she flashed back. 

Melissa's voice called out, "I might just propose to you here whenever we come back!"

She came back out of it, making a beeline for Ali. As she stopped in front of the younger blonde, she leaned over to place an affectionate and tender kiss on her cheek, "I am starving, let's go eat!" 

Peter appeared, a gleam in his eye and a grin on his face, "The banquet room's this way."

Charlotte was completely stunned by the sight of a kneeling Melissa as they walked in.

Melissa, in a stunning business casual suit, which was of course, Armani, was down on one knee, and all the blonde could do was giggle uncontrollably, "A little cliche, don't you think?"

"It's just us," Melissa steps up, kneeling down in front of her this time, "Beautiful, there's no better place to ask this question. In one of the most romantic cities in the world, where everything began for us, will you make me the happiest woman on the planet and marry me?"

The tears finally began to spill, though they were joyous, "Yes!"

Melissa grins, "Yes?"

"Of course!" Charlotte squeals, 'Oh you sneaky little devils!" she pointed to a gleefully giddy Spencer and Emily.

Ali leaned into Emily, "You've got a lot to live up to Fields."

"Thanks Melissa," Emily joked.

Melissa winks at the slightly taller brunette.

Charlotte let Melissa dip her, and as they came back up, Jason had snapped a picture.

What a moment. And that was only the beginning!


	4. The Final Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner, and the big reveal: They're getting married-- IN PARIS.

So later that night, the family went out to dinner at a pub, where they once again had a private room.

Melissa rose her brows at Charlotte as plopped down in her lap, 'Uh, hi?"

Charlotte beams, "hello, my lovely fiancée."

"I--," Melissa smirks, "How am I supposed to eat with you in my lap?"

Charlotte grins, feeding her.

Melissa chuckles, "okay."

"I thought you'd enjoy that," Charlotte laughs.

It was a merry time, and then everyone else went to pack, and they took off, Melissa and Charlotte smiling, "Hold on a second okay?"

She slid Spencer their room keys, a car pulling up beside them, "Hey, I made it!"

"About time Dan," Melissa smirked.

"I had to take care of things," he laughs.

They end up back at the studio apartment her cousin had just bought, dropping their bags in the hall closet.

Charlotte smiles, "Here's to forever."

"Always," she smiles, watching the blonde as she drifted off to sleep.


End file.
